Above and Beyond
by Pixil-8
Summary: Victor and Yuri return to the hotel room after the GPF, relaxing in each other's presence, and talking playfully about the future. (Very cute and fluffy/Sweet kisses/Cute banter/Just cute/Rating T for a lip bite/sultry looks)


Okay so I just watched the YOI finale and I just, I have to write something I just need to okay so yeah here's me writing

I do not own Yuri! On Ice

* * *

Yuri leaned against the hotel room door, his head resting back against it, letting out a soft breath. He brought up a hand, trailing it along the silver medal dangling from his neck, a small smile on his lips.

"You look happy."

He looked up at Victor, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, his coat already taken off and draped over a nearby chair. Yuri walked over, placing his hand on his cheek lovingly.

"I am happy. I didn't win gold- but I still feel just as good."

Victor smiled, taking his hand and kissing it tenderly, his piercing icy orbs staring up at him.

"I am happy that decided you wanted to continue skating."

Yuri took off the medal, looping it around the hanger of a coat rack, coming back quickly to stand before Victor, framing his face in his hands once more.

"I want to stay by you. I want you to see me become the greatest I can be."

Victor grinned, wrapping his arms around Yuri's waist, laughing as he leaned back onto the bed, forcing Yuri to fall with him. He kissed Yuri's nose, his eyes twinkling happily.

"I can't wait to see that."

Yuri slid his hands into Victor's silver hair, running it through his fingers slowly.

"I can't wait to see everything that comes in the future with you."

"Like what, Yuri?" Victor feigned innocence, blinking up at him purposefully, "You have to be more _specific_."

Yuri smiled, kissing his forehead, trailing softly along his cheek and jaw, his heart blooming as Victor sighed sweetly in his ear. He trailed his hand along Victor's arm, rubbing his thumb over the ring on his finger.

"Like… The day that these are on our left hands, instead of our right."

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuri, holding their bodies close together, pressing his face into his neck.

"I'm excited to marry you, too."

Yuri let out a breathy laugh, the sound of it still too amazing to even believe when spoken aloud. He slid his fingers up under Victor's shirt, basking them in the warmth of his body, just wanting to hold him as close as possible in this moment.

"Victor?"

Victor laced his fingers into Yuri's hair, tilting his head to the side to meet his gaze, a serene smile on his lips.

"Yes, Yuri?"

Yuri kissed him lightly, holding Victor against him tighter as they moved their lips together, their tongues meeting in unparalleled unison together, dancing beautifully- just like their pair skate mere hours before. Victor ran his fingers through his hair, sighing into the kiss, their bodies melding together perfectly.

Yuri pulled away ever so slightly, his eyes shining down at Victor.

"I love you."

Victor beamed, his cheeks flushed trailed his thumbs along Yuri's jawline.

"I love you too, Yuri."

Yuri gasped as Victor suddenly flipped them, so that Victor was now looking down at the younger man, his hand still laced into his raven locks.

"But you know, I have high expectations. About many things," He winked softly, a blush creeping up on Yuri's cheeks, "I hope you don't disappoint me."

Yuri smiled despite his embarrassment, running his hands in a calculated, yet demure fashion along Victor's waist, resting upon his hips. He gazed up at Viktor through his lashes, his expression sultry.

"I'm sure I can meet your expectations."

Victor whistled softly, leaning down close to Yuri's lips, a hair's distance between them as he smiled playfully.

"I can't wait to see you go above and beyond them."

Yuri caught his mouth in a quick kiss, biting gently at his lower lip, gazing at him through half-lidded eyes.

"I'll just have to keep surprising you, just like you did for me."

Victor smiled wider, leaning in close to kiss Yuri again, his entire being soaring with love and adoration for him as he did so.

"Yes," He breathed, milk chocolate eyes meeting icy blue-green in a devoted gaze, "I suppose you will."

* * *

Ok i just really wanted to write a scene about the two of them talking n being cute after the pair skate? also i totally thought they were gonna kiss that one moment (u know the one i am talkin about i dont have to explain) but they didn't so here have kisses

~Pixil-8


End file.
